


Время выдержки

by Chlenik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящее и прошлое завхоза и лесничего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время выдержки

— Хорошая она у тебя, добрая!

Филч с тихим скрежетом распрямил сжатые в напряжении суставы пальцев и что-то облегченно просипел, когда Миссис Норрис открыла глаза. Зрение завхоза не подводило, да и вообще, за свою жизнь он успел повидать многое, но не свою любимицу, мурчащую от рук лесника.

— Ласку признает. Хотя я кошек и недолюбливаю, но эта исключение.

Хагрид теребил жидковатый мех за ушком, проходился мозолистыми толстыми пальцами, и Филч не мог заставить себя оторваться от этого зрелища, ощущая каждую вибрацию на собственном теле.

— Спасибо, Рубеус! — хрипловато выдавил Филч, нелепо торча посреди комнаты, как волшебное помело, оставленное нерадивым учеником в пустом кабинете. — Когда я увидел ее, подумал, что околела она от старости, — завхоз поморщился от высказанного вслух, будто оно причинило ему физическую боль.

Хагрид добродушно осклабился и махнул тяжелой рукой, дескать, не стоит благодарностей, отчего Миссис Норрис, не терпящая резких движений, обиженно мяукнула и спрыгнула с его колен. Высоко подняв голову, кошка вскочила на подоконник.

Филч проследил взглядом путь своей хищницы и кивнул Хагриду.

— Ну ладно, пойду я тогда.

— Погодь-ка! Может, останешься ненадолго? Бражку, знаешь, какую сделал? Две недели настаивалась, милая. Ты, это, не стой, садись! — Хагрид подвинул широченный табурет, напоминающий выкорчеванные остатки векового дуба, и засуетился.

Отказываться было невежливо: если бы не Хагрид, то гоняла бы эта сволочь Пивз сейчас призрак Миссис Норрис по всем коридорам школы. Филч уселся на пень - предметом мебели он его назвать не мог даже с натяжкой.

— Запашок-то! Аж слюни текут! Настаивал почти две недели, — Хагрид с легкостью подтащил тяжеленную бочку к столу. Аромат, и правда, шел приятный, сладковатый.

Филч принял из рук лесника тяжелую, наполненную до краев кружку, которая потянула бы на целых пять порций у мадам Розмерты, а та на размеры посуды не скупилась.

— Будем! — гордо пробасил Хагрид, расплескивая брагу по столу.

— А ты не разучился! — Филч облизнул губы и одобрительно кивнул.

— Если бы ты, это, захаживал чаще… — обижено прогудел лесник, допивая остатки с донышка.

Некоторое время оба молчали, хлебая сладкий хмельной напиток.

Филч почувствовал на своей руке тяжесть чужой ладони и инстинктивно отдернул ее назад. Хагрид смотрел прямо на него, жалостливо так, что завхозу стало не по себе.

— Держишь на меня зло. А ведь столько лет прошло уже! — Хагрид всхлипнул. — Обидел я тебя тогда, сильно обидел. Но ведь не со зла же. Молодой был, глупый. Думал, смогу семью создать, детишек нарожать, чтоб в школе тутошней учились, стали настоящими волшебниками. А не смог, все о тебе думал, когда с женщинами был… — могучая рука утерла выступившие слезы.

Филч поморщился и отвел глаза в сторону. Слишком тяжело было смотреть.

— Я простил тебя, — тихо сказал Аргус, не глядя Хагриду в лицо.

— А сколько времечка мы потеряли, сколько времечка… — сокрушался Хагрид, закрыв руками покрасневшие щеки.

Давно Филчу не приходилось попадать в такие ситуации, наверное, уже лет двадцать. В сердце всколыхнулось забытое чувство. Он тяжело вздохнул и подошел к Хагриду, занося ладонь над спутанными волосами. Седина, вот где оно спряталось, то время, которое ушло, в каштановых волосах, пронизанных серебром. Рука, покрытая морщинами и выступившими венами, с глубокими шрамами от царапин опустилась, зарываясь в густую жесткую шевелюру.

Хагрид зарыдал еще сильнее, прижимаясь к сухому телу с выпирающими костями. Он обхватил острые бока ладонями, заливая слезами старомодный камзол.

Филч терпел, хотя от объятия дышать становилось все тяжелее. Он закрыл глаза и принял те воспоминания, что настойчиво лезли в его голову из года в год, отгоняемые злостью и отчаянием.

Хагрид ослабил хватку и громко высморкался.

— Аргус! — позвал лесник. — Ты… это… все такой же… и я все так же…

— Ложь! — прошипел Филч, выпутываясь из плена рук.

Хагрид испугался, поднимая покрасневшие глаза.

— Не веришь мне. Я заслужил, — лесник мягко взял ладонь Филча и притянул к себе. — Тогда потрогай…

Аргус коснулся твердой выпуклости через мешковатые штаны. Хагрид отпустил его, но Филч не отошел. Почти рефлексивно пальцы обхватили ствол, скребанув ногтями по грубой ткани.

Затаенное, спрятанное в глубине, забытое за ненадобностью чувство возбуждения всколыхнулось внутри. Хагрид смотрел на Филча не отрываясь, в его глазах плескался первобытный дикий страх.

— Не уходи.

Филч только подался вперед, а тело доделало все само. Губы соприкоснулись с губами, языки смешали медовые привкусы выпивки. Жадно и быстро, стукаясь зубами, пытаясь заполнить черную пропасть времени, которую они оба допустили по глупости.

Болезненная рана затягивалась рубцом, когда кулак скользил по горячей плоти, размазывая смазку на головке, срывая хриплые вздохи.

Аргус и сам не заметил, как оказался сидящим на коленях Хагрида. Чужие руки, такие крупные, мощные, хранящие в себе столько силы и здоровья, ласкали его тщедушное худосочное тело, оставляя в некоторых местах краснеющие следы.

У него встал. Филч даже не думал, что еще способен на подобное, живя лишь одной ненавистью к детишкам, таким же, как и те, на которых Хагрид променял его.

Обычно вялая плоть налилась кровью, будто с каждым движением лесник перекачивал ласкающей ладонью свою богатырскую силу.

— Рубеус, — прошептал Филч, жмурясь от почти болезненного наслаждения.

Жизнь дышала в них обоих, заставляя судорожно глотать воздух.

У некоторых напитков слишком долгий период выдержки, и иногда, чтобы понять их ценность и вкус, приходится ждать десятилетиями.

Филчу на секунду показалось, что он умирает, когда волна удовольствия захлестнула его с головой. Перед глазами стояла тьма, но не та, хищная, в которой он раньше жил. Эта тьма принесла с собой покой. Его ладонь покрывала вязкая белесая сперма, член Хагрида все еще пульсировал в кулаке, но двигаться не хотелось. Филч открыл глаза только тогда, когда мягкие губы прошлись по его шее, отпечатываясь медовым следом на висках.

— Оставайся сегодня у меня, а?

— А брага еще осталась?

Напуганная громким хохотом, Миссис Норрис спрыгнула с подоконника, на котором просидела почти все время, и, промяукав что-то свое, отправилась в замок.


End file.
